1. Field of the Invention
With regard to the classification of art, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled Winding Tensioning And Guiding and more particularly to those subclasses pertaining to the Transverse Cutting Of Material During Convolute Winding or Unwinding.
2. Description of Related Art
Transverse cutting of elongated material is well known in the art. Most of the known apparatus and methods for use in the transverse cutting of material being wound or unwound is very elaborate. It has been determined that there is a need for a relatively inexpensive user friendly transverse cutter that may be incorporated into a newly designed winding or unwinding stands. This needed or desired transverse cutter should also be adapted for retrofitting into existing winding or unwinding stands. This needed transverse cutter should be also capable of cutting various webs of materials or laminates of materials such as; paper, paperboard, metallic foils, honeycomb material, filament reinforced materials, woven fabric, non-woven fabrics, linoleum, oriented films, brittle films and the like. The needed transverse cutter should also be capable of reliably cutting webs of material that have a thickness between 12.5 microns (0.0005 inch) and the neighborhood of 3.18 mm (0.125 inch). The needed transverse cutter should also be capable of reliably cutting webs of plastic material that have bead or zipper types of closures formed therein. The needed cutter should also be safe to use while being easy to service and maintain. Other identified needs include ease of replacement of the cutting blade for minimizing down time.